Polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS) is a hormonal disorder among women of reproductive age. Patients with PCOS may experience any one or more of infrequent or prolonged menstrual periods, excess hair growth, acne, obesity, and ovarian cysts. Possible complications of PCOS may include any one or more of diabetes, high blood pressure, high cholesterol, endometrial cancer, infertility, and breast cancer.
In spite of considerable research into methods of treating PCOS, there still exists a need for improved methods for treating PCOS.